Naruto: Ninja Chronicles I
by Phrozen07
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Naruto found his father and went on a training trip with Jiraiya and Minato. and see the outcome of all this together. NaruHina. !First Story!
1. Chapter 1

It was all peaceful in Konoha until a 6 year old blonde haired boy was running for his life from a mob of villagers mixed with shinobi of all ranks except kage.

He ran into a dead end and he stopped before he hit the wall and then the mob followed closely behind him. One villager from the mob yelled "lets get him" and another yelled "he must die for what he did to our family's" naruto was terrified and he said "why? i didn't do anything wrong" shaking then a chunnin-lvl shinobi came out of the mob and said "you must die for what you did demon" and threw 4 kunai at Naruto, he closed his eyes to prepare for the pain but it never came and instead he heard a clanging noise of metal on the ground. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and what he saw was a man about 6 foot with long blonde hair running down the side of his head and with a white and red flames coat with the symbols writing 'The Yellow flash'. Naruto noticed who it was it was the 4th hokage.

The blonde man yelled " go away leave this boy alone" the mob all agreed knowing that he was the 4th hokage and walked away, Naruto fainted from exhaustion from running for a long time. Minato looked down at his sons sleeping form and he got an idea he picked Naruto up carefully and in a flash he was outside the hokages office. He slowly opened the door and the 3rd hokage saw who it was and said "i thought you wern't coming back for another 6 months Minato" "I couldn't stand waiting any longer" Minato said looking at his sons exhausted face then said "I wish to take my son on a training trip with me and Jiraiya" "are you sure you're up to it Minato" Sarutobi replied "im sure" he said before walking out.

Minato walked to Narutos apartment and unlocked to door with a key he found in Narutos pocket. He carefully placed Naruto down on the bed and sat down to wait for him to wake up.

Naruto woke up about 7 hours later, Minato noticed that Naruto woke up and got ready for his speech "Naruto I have something to tell you" Naruto stared at the Yondaimes face and said "how do you know my name" Minato gulped "its because..... your my son.. Naruto" Narutos eyes widened at the moment he said son "does that mean your my Dad" "yes it does my son" he said looking at his face and was about to tell Naruto he was sorry for leaving him but was glomped down by a hugging Naruto.  
"This is one of my dreams to have family" naruto said crying tears of joy "well im happy to see you like this, Naruto I am takin you on a training trip with me and Jiraiya, do you accept the trip?" "the yondaime and a sennin training me on a trip how could I say no" Naruto said joyfully "we will be going in the morning Naruto, ill help you pack" Minato said smiling.

_______________________Next Day________________________

Minato and Naruto waited at the west gate for Jiraiya about 10 minutes later Jiraiya appeared down the road and yelled "sorry to keep yous waiting" when he got close up he said "so this is my god son, he looks just like you and he seems to have potencial" "cut it Jiraiya, we need to get going before I get noticed" Minato said cautiosly "alright alright" Jiraiya replied "so your my god father" Naruto said looking at the sennin "yes i am and im also the great gama-sennin" Jiraiya said proudly "you dont look like that much to me" Naruto replied Jiraiya was about to pound Naruto but Minato stopped him and said "we have to go" "okay then lets get going"Jiraiya said.

They stopped about 5 hours away from the next town and set up camp "okay Naruto we will start training tomorrow" Minato said Naruto started jumping up and down saying "I get to start training" "shh we have to be quit there may be enemy ninjas around" Jiraiya said watching Naruto amused "ill tell you the regime tomorrow Naruto so get some sleep its going to be a tiring day" Minato said "good night Dad" Naruto said hugging his Father then going into his own tent.

In the Morning a tired Naruto woke up to a pail or freezing cold water from Jiraiya Naruto yelled "WHAT THE HELL I WAS SLEEPING" while Staring at the sennin Jiraiya said "we have to get up at 4 in the morning everyday for training" trying to keep his laughter back at the shivering boy when he stopped having his laughing fit he said "we have to have breakfast we will go through the regime while eating" "okay" Naruto said after hearing about his training.

They were seated eating breakfast then Minato pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and said "our training will begin after breakfast" Naruto replied saying "So what do I need to do everyday" "ooh this is going to be fun tell him the regime Minato" Jiraiya said with a evil smirk planted on his face "your everyday training will consist in 10 laps around the forest , 1000 push ups, chin ups, 1500 kicks, punches and palm strikes in the mornings then when you get stronger and older we will increase the workout, after you finish that you will learn the Namikaze taijutsu style from me, then you will learn to control your chakra good enough and increase the amount of it, when you have good chakra control me and jiraiya will take turns teaching you ninjutsu and aiming techniques and in the afternoon you will learn fuinjutsu then 2 years before you go back to Konoha I will start teaching you kenjutsu" Minato said with a smile. Narutos eyes were very wide and yelled "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Jiraiya replied with a smirk "ooh it gets better you have to wear chest, arm, wrist and leg weights" Naruto stared at him with twitching eyes and said "how heavy will they be" "the chest will weigh 15kg, arms will weigh 5kg, wrist 5kg, legs 15kg every month I will increase the weights on the legs and chest by 15kg and arms and wrist 10kg".

by now Naruto was about to scream "Naruto this may be tough but you will become a excelent ninja this way" Minato said assuringly "okay why dont we get started" said Jiraiya "alright if this is how ill become a good ninja then ill do it" Naruto said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto (sorry that i forgot about the disclaimer on the first chap)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are we nearly there yet" Naruto said bored "maybe a day longer at this pace" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto "thats toooo loong" Naruto whined"quit your whining Naruto just have patience" Minato said.

__________________________________________next day__________________________________________

"finally we're here, now we wont have to deal with Narutos whining" Jiraiya said happily "shut up you pervert" Naruto retorted "quit it you two, we have to go" Minato said.

They're now returning to Konoha for Naruto to become a gennin, it has done them three good since they left Konoha for there training trip Minato and Jiraiya looked the same but they also got some training in while training Naruto, however Naruto looked completely different besides the whisker marks and the wild blond hair. He was 5ft and 12 years old and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under his black and orange vest with many kunai and shuriken holdsters and some hidden ones too, he was wearing long black ninja pants with also lots of kunai and shuriken koldsters and black ninja sandals and also he sported a 4 ft katana sheathed on his back,the sword had seals all over for different abilitys and to seal stuff in his sword. His hair was much longer then before it was nearly as long as Minatos, Naruto had a black hooded cloak over his body to prevent people seeing him because of the Kyuubi.

They walked up to the gate to Konoha, the guards looked at the 3 approaching strangers "Who is that?" Kotetsu said "I cant believe this" Genma said "what do you mea... ohh my god is that the 4th Hokage" Kotetsu said staring at the figure.

When they reached the gate they saw kotetsu and Genma both yelling at the same time "how are you alive i thought you died" "no i didn't die, people just got mistaken" Minato said looking at the two in front of him "may we pass now" Jiraiya asked "sure enter when ever you like Jiraiya-sama" Genma said bowing to him "okay good lets go, Naruto Jiraiya" and with that done they walked inside.

they continued walking down the streets of Konoha towards the hokages tower while ignoring the looks they got from everyone. When they arrived at the tower they entered the door and went up the stairs they arrived at the door that leads to the hokages office they opened the door and saw the old Hokage sleeping on his desk. Minato walked up to the senile hokage and did a couple of handseals and water came out of a cup on the desk and splashed in the 3rds face."AHHHHH" the 3rd yelled after being splashed and looked up and said "you didn't have splash me with water" Minato replied with a smirk "well weres the fun in that" the 3rd just looked at them and then at Naruto and he said "you have grown quite alot Naruto" "I sure have" Naruto said proudly "Naruto you better be prepared for the academy exam tommorow" Sarutobi said "I'm ready" Naruto said "I have trained him and I am certain he is ready for this" Minato said "we need to get going, good day Sarutobi" Jiraiya said dragging Naruto and Minato out the door.

They found a apartment big enough for Minato and Naruto to stay in while Jiraiya had to leave in a few days to catch up with his spy network. Minato took Naruto out to buy some new clothes, kunai, shurikan, paper bombs, smoke bombs, holdsters and medical appliences. Naruto and Minato had ramen for dinner and then went back to the apartment for sleep early so Naruto wouldn't be late for the exam tommorow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the small chapter ive been busy with homework and stuff, please review.


End file.
